Matter of Time
by Misty3e
Summary: Alternative time-line AU . Commonly, the arrival of a new student may go unnoticed, but sometimes can change everything. In “Blake Holsey High”, this already happened once. Could it happen twice? Find it out is only a matter of time.


**Disclaimer**: _"Strange Days at Blake Holsey High"_ does not belong to me. I do not intend to gain nothing with it. I'm happy just with writing new scenarios; which, of course, will not occur in the series.

**Rating**: _K+_. It is suitable for more mature children; 9 years and older.

**Acknowledgements**: To _Jim Rapsas_ who created _"Strange Days at Blake Holsey High"_. To _"fanfiction(dot)net"_ for giving me the opportunity of publish it. To all the followers of "_Strange Days at Blake Holsey High"_ who read this _fanfiction_.

**Dedication**: For my little sister, who always supported me and encouraged me to do my best. Because you believed in me, you are my inspiration. I'll never forget how we used to imagine all kind of stories when we were little. That's why the first _fanfiction_ I write is for you; it's ours. _Thank you, Elisa._

**Summary**: Alternative time-line (AU). Commonly, the arrival of a new student may go unnoticed, but sometimes can change everything. In "_Blake Holsey High"_, this already happened once. Could it happen twice? Find it out is only a _matter of time_.

**Notes**: This _fanfiction_ is like an alternate universe; another time-line identical, except for the arrival of a new character and the consequences that this entails. The story takes place in some point of the third season, after _"Friction"_ and before _"Past"_. Because this is my first _fanfiction _andEnglish is not my first language, I deeply appreciate your support. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I have writing it.

* * *

**Matter of Time.**

**Chapter 1:** _Encounters._

_There are moments in life where you feel completely out-of-place;  
without knowing you are just waiting for your destiny._

From the car's window, she was watching the clouds. Although the car was moving, it was as if time had stopped, freezing the blue sky dotted with white. For her, time seemed to be a great mystery. What was it, really? Was it just an instant, which once was future and soon will be past?

She tried to understand its meaning, because time was all she had. Her present didn't have a past nor a future; it was only a trip to an unknown destination. She would have liked to know the answers. She would have wanted to know if there was some place where she could time travel and get a second chance.

"...at Blake Holsey High." A man's voice said.

"Excuse me?" She dared to say, looking away from the window.

"You'll live at Blake Holsey High." He said looking at her through the rear-mirror. "It's a well known boarding school." He assured her. After a brief pause he went on, almost with a compassionate tone. "You should know what is expected of you from now on. You will have everything you need, but that's it. Do not ask for anything else. Do not ask any questions. Just be happy with it." He advised her. "Can you do that?"

Their gazes locked for a second. She didn't have the confidence to say anything, so she simply looked away.

"It's better this way. You'll be fine." With that, he finished their conversation, and continued driving in silence.

A few minutes later, she saw an old building, maybe of the nineteenth century, which she supposed it was the boarding school. Her heart began to beat faster. That trip reached its destination, but everything else was still unknown.

* * *

That Sunday, Lucas walked around Blake Holsey High, looking for his friends. As he felt he was playing an improvised game of hide and seek, he tried to not think of all the times he had been in that situation. He knew that they didn't do it on purpose; there was always a reason. At seventeen, things seamed to be changing so fast.

As he realized he was in the forest near the school, he thought that perhaps was looking in the wrong places.

That was when, out of the blue, someone collided with him. Surprised, he turned around just in time to hold the person, preventing a fall. The person was a girl who he had never seen at school.

She was wearing a simple black dress that contrasted with her light brown hair, long and bright resting on her shoulders; a little messed up. Her face was flushed and her breathing was troubled. Her honey-coloured eyes, looking through strands of hair, were glittering with mixed emotions. He got lost in them trying to decipher their mystery; a sadness that could not be concealed.

The girl closed her eyes, breaking the charm, and breathed deeply. Still, he did not move, until she took a step backwards, away from his arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered coyly.

"It's okay." He said softly.

He realized that they were in front of the property of Victor Pearson, where Pearadyne Industries had been before the explosion. His friends, Josie and Vaughn, have got lost there once, and it could have ended in disaster if they didn't found them on time1.

"Well, thank you." The girl said, and then started walking.

"Wait a second." He stopped her, grabbing her arm. Behind her, the door was open. "Don't you know how to read?"

"Excuse me?" She seemed confused. "Of course, I know how to read!" She answered indignantly, pulling her arm away from him.

He pointed out a clear sign at the door prohibiting the entry. Immediately, the girl's expression changed to concern.

"So," He wondered idly by. "what were you doing there?"

She sighed before answering.

"Well, you see, I was waiting for someone when I saw a white kitten. It was very pretty, and so small that I followed it here. It went up to one of the walls and then jumped in. I was curious, so I entered." She paused, insecure. "I know that you are not going to believe me, but that place is very... odd. You're walking, and suddenly, you're not where you were; but you are in a complete different place! It's true. I thought that I would end up trapped there forever." She confessed, rather shocked.

He was trying to decide whether the girl was sincere or not. Finally, there was only one thing that did not fit in, something that for him, always ready to find any evidence, was too suspicious.

"A cat?" He raised his eyebrows, showing disbelief.

"I told you. You won't believe me." She stated, although there was a little disappointment in her voice.

Once again, she began to walk away.

"I believe you." Lucas said slowly. She stopped. "Just not about the cat." He added, honestly.

She turned to see him, clearly surprised.

"But that's the credible part!" She whined. "Are you insane or something?"

"Something." He replied. "But, who are you to talk, _Alice in Wonderland__2_?"

The girl put her hands on her hips as she opened her mouth, but no words came out of it. She looked so funny that Lucas could not help laughing.

"Alice was chasing a white rabbit, not a white cat." She pouted a moment later, looking at her feet.

He thought it was better not to comment more about it.

"By the way, my name is Lucas." He smiled stretching out his hand, as a sign of peace.

Because the girl looked hesitant, he took her hand, squeezing it lightly. She was startled at the contact, but soon enough, she relaxed and smiled back at him.

It was just a handshake, a custom when you greet someone. However, when she smiled, if only for a second, he thought it was special; something that was meant to be. Maybe that was why, he held her hand just a little longer than is the custom.

The sound of his watch, indicating the beginning of another hour, returned him to the present.

"I shouldn't be here." She exclaimed after the sound; then she ran into the forest. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go!"

Motionless, he watched her go. He didn't want his imagination to run wild with conspiracy ideas. The girl wasn't a spy, he convinced himself. While he could not be truly sure of her sincerity, she seemed harmless.

A cat's meow distracted him from his train of thought; instantly, he turned around to find a white kitten staring at him from the wall.

All he could do was to smile unconsciously, as he realized that the girl had told the truth.

* * *

Grant Wheeler took his job at Pearadyne Industries II very seriously. However, sometimes, as in that moment, he wondered exactly what role he played in the company.

Breathing slowly, he prepared himself for another meeting with his boss.

"How is she?" His boss, Victor Pearson, asked him as soon as he passed the door; still looking at some documents on his desk.

That was Victor Pearson for you; straight to the point, yet full of mysteries.

All he knew was that, Victor Pearson had founded "Pearadyne Industries", starting from scratch with whom would be his wife, Sarah; when they were still very young. Unfortunately, a few years later, an explosion destroyed the laboratories, in which several lives were lost, including that of Sarah Pearson.

He walked over to the desk.

"She's okay. She's at Blake Holsey High as you ordered, sir."

His boss looked pleased with the answer.

When he was studying at Blake Holsey High, Mr. Pearson was the chairman of the school board, and soon he became his role model. Since then, his dream was to work along with him someday, and it came true when Victor Pearson reopened Pearadyne Industries, almost sixteen years after the explosion.

"Good." His boss smiled as he did in rare occasions.

That gave him the courage to speak his mind.

"She's waiting, sir. Maybe, you should talk to her personally about―" His boss interrupted him before he could finish.

"That's out of the question, Wheeler. I don't want anyone to find out about this, understood? That includes your family. Especially, your brother." His boss stood up and came closer to him. "I trusted in you, Grant. Don't betray that trust." He warned.

His boss sometimes was scary.

"I won't, sir." He promised, solemnly.

His boss nodded. "That's all. You can leave." He said walking over to his desk.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob as he remembered what the girl had told him before he left her with the school's principal.

"There's just one more thing, sir." He waited until his boss looked at him. "She is thankful to you." He added slowly.

Although, his boss didn't say anything, his expression turned sombre.

He closed silently the door, and walked with the self-assurance that came from understanding his function there. He would never again doubt that his role in the company consisted in knowing how to keep secrets.

* * *

She never doubted that her role at the school consisted in knowing how to protect secrets. Still, when she had agreed to become the principal, she didn't imagine it would become such a headache. That Sunday, in particular, she was about to go into a nervous breakdown.

The reason for that, as always, had to do with Victor Pearson. She swore to one day let him know exactly what she thought of his secret projects. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and did what she was supposed to do.

"Meryl." She said in a serious tone. "Students are not allowed to leave the school boundaries without permission."

"I'm sorry, Principal Durst." The girl said looking at her feet. "I won't do it ever again." Her voice sounded almost frightened.

She sighed. At least, the girl was safe and well.

"It's okay now, Meryl." She smiled, and the girl relaxed. "We shall continue with the tour of the school. I hope you like it here so far." She said as she hurried into the hallway.

There wasn't much time before the meeting with the school board was scheduled to start.

"I think... I do." The girl followed her. "I mean, it seems an interesting place."

"Interesting? Yes, it is. It has a great history and tradition." She opened the door to the science lab, wishing to finding it empty. "It was founded in 1879, as the New Chichester Preparatory Academy." She kept quiet as she realized that her wish was not granted. The girl stopped right behind her.

"Good afternoon, Principal Durst. Reviewing the school's history again?" The Science teacher got up from his chair, smiling.

"Oh, good afternoon, professor Zachary. I'm giving a tour of the school to a new student." She said, indicating the girl to come in. "Her name is Meryl Nielsen. She starts classes tomorrow."

"Oh, I see." He turned to the girl. "Meryl, I'll be your Science teacher. It's a pleasure to have you with us."

"Thank you." The girl said, shyly.

She looked at her watch; it was too late. If she didn't arrive on time, she would be in trouble with the school board.

"Well, that's it for today, Meryl. You can rest in your room now." She said to the girl at her side.

"Thank you, Principal Durst." The girl nodded.

"Professor Zachary, we better hurry. The meeting with the school board is about to start." She explained, opening the door for the girl.

"Right, I forgot. I need to go to my office and get the reports." The professor said, walking out of the lab.

"Professor—!" She exclaimed, distressed as she pointed at her watch.

Looking at some point behind her, the professor's expression suddenly brightened.

"Lucas! I'm glad you're here. See, I need a favour. Could you go to my office and bring me some documents I left on my desk? I'll be at the meeting room. Thank you." The professor said quickly, as one of the Science Club members walked closer.

"No problem, professor Z." Lucas, then, looked curious at the girl that was still there.

There was no time for introductions, so she tried to avoid it.

"OK. Now—" She started to walk away.

"Oh and, Lucas, maybe Meryl would like to go with you. She's a new student." The professor suggested.

She stopped in her tracks. That was a very bad idea. The last thing she wanted was to end up having another member in the Science Club.

"Professor, it's late." She reminded him.

"Yes, I'm coming!" The professor caught up with her.

"So, do you want to come?" As she heard Lucas asking she wished, out of her own selfishness, that they wouldn't become friends.

"Sure." Surprisingly, she saw for the first time the girl actually smiling; a little timid smile, yes, but certainly, the girl smiled at Lucas.

So, she sighed knowing that her wish was not to be granted.

* * *

It was as if they have never met before. A brief conversation and a handshake didn't change the fact that they were strangers; they didn't know each other, they weren't friends. It was only natural to feel awkward. Nevertheless, that inexplicably hurt him.

"So, do you want to come?" He said trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"Sure." Meryl smiled, timidly.

He nodded silently as he guided her through the school's hallways. They weren't friends. There was no need to say anything else, but even so, there was something he wanted to get out of his chest.

"Meryl," He paused, looking at her. "I believe you. I believe everything you said. About the cat, too." He said, seriously.

It was not because Meryl was his friend, since she was not. It was because Meryl looked as confused as he has been when him began to see strange things happening at Blake Holsey High.

At that time, all he wanted was an evidence that he wasn't going insane. It did not matter whether it was Marshall, his best friend and room-mate, who believed in him, or whether it was a stranger. Just to know he was not alone seemed to him enough.

Everything got better when Josie came to the school. She didn't openly believed in him, but thought it was possible. She found an explanation, and a way to not only dismiss him as crazy. Most of all, Josie wanted to see for herself.

"Oh, thank you." Meryl answered trying to keep his pace. "But, why now?"

"Because I saw it. I saw the cat, Meryl. Just as you said."

"Oh..." Strangely, she looked disappointed. "Do you only believed in what you see?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly. "As a scientific, I believe in facts and in what can be prove." He stood in front of the professor's office. "Though, I have theories, they are just that until I don't find the proofs. Which I won't stop searching because I need to know the truth." He added opening the door.

"I guess, sometimes all you can do is to believe to see." Meryl sighed as she walked into the office.

"Do you mean that, because I believe in my theories, I can see the proofs?"

Meryl stood in the middle of the room looking at her feet.

"I mean that sometimes, you need to believe and trust before you can see the truth." Meryl lifted her head, and went on as though she were revealing what she had been meditating for a long time. "Sometimes, you need to trust who has not yet earned your trust, so the trust may actually exist."

"What if the person you trusted fails you?"

"Well, you have a disappointment. But, what if you don't trust the person and in fact the person was sincere? Perhaps, your trust and your faith could give to the person a second chance."

"You will have many disappointments, Meryl."

Meryl put her hands on her hips as she did when she disagreed. They weren't friends, they didn't know each other well, but somehow he was already used to her child-like expressions.

"Well, I don't—" Meryl moved her mouth to say more, but only came out a cry.

Literally, the floor opened leaving a hole where Meryl was standing. He ran to the scene trying to grab her hand, but it was useless; the second it took him to realized what was happening, was all that was needed.

"It can't be." He closed his eyes tightly, falling to his knees. "She's gone."

Lucas Randall did not want to even think about what that meant.

* * *

Marshall Wheeler knew exactly what that meant: trouble. He knew as soon as Lucas told them that a new student have gotten sucked into the Wormhole. Obviously, it required an emergency meeting of the Science Club.

Silently, he placed himself near the office's door with Corrine at his side. He felt the air was tense while Lucas tried to explain what happened, then everyone seemed to sink into their own thoughts.

"She didn't go with you intentionally, did she?" Corrine was the first to speak, passing her worried gaze by each member of the Club, until finally, her eyes found his.

From his point of view, Corrine was the smartest of them all, but it was difficult for her to handle the pressure when things didn't go her way.

He smiled slightly, reassuring her. "I don't think so. Lucas said that Z was the one who suggested it."

Still looking at him, Corrine nodded slowly.

"Besides, it's not like she's a spy or something." Vaughn chuckled.

"I'm not sure if this means something, but..." Lucas said looking thoughtfully at the floor where the girl had disappeared. "When I met Meryl, she was in the forest, near the ruins of Pearadyne Industries."

"Did you already know her?" Josie looked surprised.

"Near my dad's labs?" Vaughn became serious.

"There is nothing but an electromagnetic field. What could she possibly be doing there?" Corrine pointed out.

He sighed, leaning against the wall. Who was this girl that in a single day not only had found one secret, but two of their biggest secrets?

"I guess it was suspicious, but there really was a cat. I didn't think—" Lucas mumbled.

"Lucas, you do realize she could ruin everything, right? It's not even the first time! Have you forgotten what happened with Tyler3?" Josie stood face to face with Lucas.

He knew it would happen sooner or later. Josie was impulsive, saying what she thought without pausing to consider anything else, and especially, when Lucas was involved, Josie could never stay quiet.

"She's not Tyler, Josie." Lucas said with a calm voice.

However, he could see that Lucas' eyes gave away the pain that his voice had striven to hide; because when Josie was involved, Lucas could never disguise his true feelings.

"In any case, how could Lucas know that the vortex would open?" He supported his best friend.

"Actually, I was looking for you because my gravity sensor—"

"Lucas, this is the last time that I try to defend you."

"Guys, guys, calm down." Professor Z finally intervened. "Since it is not the first time, we don't make the same—"

It was at that moment, when the girl returned with a light, looked at them dizzily, and then just fainted.

Lucas, who was closest to the girl, managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Josie, who was closest to Lucas, stood still as Lucas embraced the girl tightly.

To Marshall, who was closest to them, was very clear that this girl would be a completely different kind of trouble.

* * *

He didn't turn around when she, just in time as always, appeared behind him with a light. He just stood there grabbing his mop, and kept looking thoughtfully upstairs.

"Finally, Meryl has come to Blake Holsey High." He said slowly.

"Now the Science Club is complete." She added.

He nodded. They had to make sure everything would go as it should be.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
